Babysitter Troubles
by baybay
Summary: First fic...using Rory Gilmore instead of Madison..not really good... for manga lovers, gilmore girls' fans, EVERWOOD addicts!
1. New Babysitter, eh?

Babysitter Troubles By Baybay  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Everwood characters.or anything related to them. however, I would like to own some of Ephram's anime t-shirts. ^_^ This isn't really a believable story. Reason? I don't really have as wide a vocabulary as Ephram. Pity pity. Oh yes, Yale, in this story, is actually very close to Everwood. Yes, it doesn't make sense at all. Unfortunately, I do not know how to use this html crap. So no bold and italics till I do. Help is appreciated. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My biggest flaw, thought Ephram. I don't know! Maybe I should just stick with apathy and hand in a blank page? Whatever, I'm reading my manga. With that, Ephram whips out his latest English copy of Fushigi Yuugi. He likes to cover up his manga with more "masculine" covers like Gundam, Dragonball, even Ranma. But secretly, he loves shoujo manga. Wow, Hotohori and Tamahome love Miaka. That sounds like Colin and I. No, I'm probably more like Tasuki: friend who can protect her, laugh with her. but never be with her.  
  
A delicious smell filled his room, Chinese food. Ephram took off his headphones, and got up. He felt a little dizzy from lying on his bed for too long. But it didn't matter, he just wanted to go downstairs and get some of that Chinese food. It must be Nina. She must have taken some sort of cooking class or something. He hears a voice. It sounded like a lame puppeteer. No, it was a girl. Walking towards the living room, he sees an even clearer view of this puppeteer-girl doing a sock puppet show for Delia. "Hey Ephram" says Delia enthusiastically.  
  
"Ahh. and you must be the son, Ephram. I'm Rory," the girl offered her hand.  
  
Ephram looks at it, "Who are you? I don't remember letting you into our home."  
  
"Hey hey hey, I am not going to allow that kind of attitude in the house. Your father posted an ad up at Yale." A beep went off in the kitchen area. "That must be my coffee. Delia, you want any?"  
  
"What! You can't feed my sister coffee. And you do NOT tell me what to do in my own house. You may be the babysitter for Delia, but you are not my babysitter." Ephram starts shoving Rory out towards the door. "You know what, we don't really need you. I can take care of my sister."  
  
"You can't fire me. Your dad hired me!" Rory eyes longingly at her coffee.  
  
"Oh yes I can, "and Ephram slammed the door in her face.  
  
"Ephram.I liked Rory, "said Delia quietly.  
  
Ephram looked away. "I'll make us some lunch." He walks towards the kitchen and looks at the boxes of Chinese food. "WHAT?! She bought us food."  
  
"Well, I guess she can't cook then. but she's fun"  
  
"Yeh well, she's not going to buy us anymore food." With that Ephram started opening yet another pack of Krafts dinner. 


	2. Small Talk

Babysitter Troubles (2)

Small Talk

Hey people, thanks for the reviews! Very much appreciated… *sweatdrops* here goes another chapter….

~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

i Dr. Brown comes back from work noticing the absence of the newly hired babysitter. /i

"Hey, what happened to Rory?" asked Andy Brown.

"Ephram fired her," said Delia.

Andy Brown looks over at Ephram holding a copy of u Ayashi no Ceres /u. "Ephram, do you know how many babysitters I've interviewed before I finally decided on Rory Gilmore? This girl is a genius. She's read every book I know, she drives, and I think she's really friendly and a good role model for you and Delia."

Ephram looks away. "Well you know what dad, I can be a role model for Delia. We don't need that girl. b I /b certainly don't need a babysitter." He starts heading up the stairs back to his room.

"Well, I don't care what you think Ephram. I'm hiring that girl back. If you really want to be a role model for Delia, you'd have your driver's license by now."

Delia smiles smugly at Ephram, "Yeh… I think I might need a ride to Brittany's…"

Ephram glares at Delia and continues up the stairs. 

~*~

It's been three hours, and Ephram is still at his desk procrastinating over his "flaw" essay. i Hey, I could write about my inability to express my love for Amy? How about my messed up family life? Or the fact that I have two girls as friends at school? *sigh* I HATE THIS ESSAY! /i "Whatever, I'm going to bed," he muttered.

~*~

"Oh, it's you," observed Ephram as he rubbed his eyes..

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Morning-Person," said Rory. "Want some coffee? Your coffee machine is W-E-I-R-D…. So I decided to buy everybody coffee when I came."

Ephram notices the cups of coffee on the table. "You bought four cups of coffee?"

"Actually, Andy took a cup this morning."  

i Did she just call my dad Andy? This girl is pissing me off more and more. /i "So that means five cups in total. If one cup is for me, that leaves three." Then he finally gets it. " b You bought a cup of coffee for my sister!?!?!? /b " 

Rory grins, "Yup, and two for me. This early in the morning and no coffee. It's insane."

"She's eight!" 

"Hey, my mother fed me coffee when we ran out of milk powder." Rory goes on to open a brown paper bag. "Look, muffins."

"You'd figure my dad would hire someone who could cook, " muttered Ephram.

"What did you say?" 

"Uh… nothing." Ephram grabbed a muffin, "Listen, I'm going to school now. Just don't mess around with anything."

"Fo – sho! I'll see you after school then.

[end of chapter 2]

Yup… who cares if Yale and Everwood are in totally different locations. Let's bring everybody together! "come together…"


End file.
